Changing over years
by Yanachi
Summary: We all know that Erza's a badass,but before she actually became one-she needed a little push from a friend- the one who actually needed her help.
1. Gaining a friend

_**Hey guys! **_

_**Sorry I haven't written anything this past week,I've been on holiday break and my computer too T u T**_

_**But I did write pen on paper!I had explosion of ideas and I've came up with 4 more stories,but I'm scared to start them because I already have two stories waiting now this one too! XD**_

_**But I hope you'll enjoy anyway.**_

**_Tell me what I should work on,except my English-cause I'm already working on that X3_**

**_I do not own anything but the plot I guess xD  
_**

**_~ON WITH THE STORY~_**

* * *

_A little red haired girl sat in the corner of orphanage,holding her palms over her eyes._

_She cried and was unable to stop,yet no one noticed. She had grown tired of being mocked and laughed at._

_The world has came crashing down onto her,on the innocent little girl. She was alone and no one was there to save her._

_She tried to stand up and spread her wings but they just cut them,once again._

_. _

_.._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_*pat* *pat*_

_She felt something tap on her back,and when she raised up her teary eyes-she saw a blonde girl,even shorter than her._

''Why are you crying,don't let them get to you.I saw what they did.'' she looked the blonde in the eyes-

''You know they are wrong,you're very pretty and your parents,maybe...Well maybe they thought you will have a better life with parents who could take care of you and help you be like every other your point of view,what they did was wrong,but its just because they love you,you should be proud of them.'' at this point blonde was looking at the other kids playing in front of them ''Can you even imagine how hard was it for them to even think about letting you go?They may not be here,so you can see-touch-talk to them,but they'll always be there for you.I just know it.''

And with that,the blonde stood up and stretched her hand towards the red head and said ''I'm I would be delighted if _you _would be my _best friend_!'' she smiled towards the little red haired girl who accepted blonde's hand and stood up. ''T-t...thank y-you...'' and the other girl tilted her head and put on a confused look ''For telling the truth?Well you can always count on me then!'' she smiled again and pulled the red haired girls hand,leading her to her room.

* * *

_They spent every day together,and Erza wasn't shy as before. She started to open up a bit,she could freely talk to nurses and ladies who volunteered there. The red head and the blonde __had some kind of event every night,at the time of going to bed instead of really drifting asleep,Lucy sang a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Erza enjoyed blonde's voice and waited for bed time every day,because she was so eager to hear the voice she found heavenly.  
_

_Every time,when she saw the blonde-she remembered the words she sang to her every time before sleep._

**(Little me,sang by little since there are four of them This is how we are gonna go)  
**

**(Jade-bold**

_Leigh-Anne-italic  
_

Jesy-normal

Perrie-underline

_**All=Bold,italic and underline)**_

**"Little Me"**

**She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl**  
** Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,**  
** Always talking but she can't be heard,**

_You can see there if you catch her eye,_  
_ I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,_  
_ Scared to talk but she don't know why,_

**_ Wish I knew back then_**  
**_ What I know now._**  
**_ Wish I could somehow_**  
**_ Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._**

**_ I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_**  
**_ Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_**  
**_ Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_**  
**_ Everything she doesn't see,_**

**_ You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_**  
**_ And know that right here, right now,_**  
**_ You can be beautiful, wonderful,_**  
**_ Anything you wanna be,_**

Little me

Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age,  
You can't write a book from a single page,  
Hands on the clock only turn one way,

(Yeah)

Run too fast and you'll risk it all,  
Can't be afraid to take a fall,  
Felt so big but she looks so small,

_**Wish I knew back then**_  
_** What I know now.**_  
_** Wish I could somehow**_  
_** Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice.**_

_** I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**_  
_** Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**_  
_** Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**_  
_** Everything she doesn't see.**_  
_** (Know that right here, right now)**_

_** You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,**_  
_** And know that right here, right now,**_  
_** You can be beautiful, wonderful,**_  
_** Anything you wanna be, oh,**_  
_** Little me**_

_** Little me, yeah**_

_Tell you one thing I would say to her_

_**I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**_  
_** Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**_  
_** Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**_  
_** Everything she doesn't see.**_

_**(You got to) you gotta speak up, (You got to) you gotta shout out,**_  
_** And know that right here, right now,**_  
_** You can be beautiful, wonderful,**_  
_** Anything you wanna be,**_  
_** Little me**_

_**I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**_  
_** Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**_  
_** Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**_  
_** Everything she doesn't see.**_

_** You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,**_  
_** And know that right here, right now,**_  
_** You can be beautiful, wonderful,**_  
_** Anything you wanna be,**_

_** I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,**_  
_** Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,**_  
_** Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,**_  
_** Everything she doesn't see.**_

_** You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,**_  
_** And know that right here, right now,**_  
_** You can be beautiful, wonderful,**_  
_** Anything you wanna be,**_

_** Little me **_

* * *

**I hope you liked that o A o  
**

**This song up here is mostly because,based on story Lucy's mother was aware of her daughter's way with world.**

**Besides she has always taught her daughter to help everyone in need.**

**And _not _related to story,many people have this kind of problem,and there's no shame in telling it and opening up to anyone!**

**Until next time!**

**~Yana**


	2. Separated

_**Hi again c: **_

_**This is not gonna be Erza X Lucy just to be clear ouo , I forgot to say that later on NaLu will appear**_ :3_  
_

_**I do not own anything!**_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_~Separated~_

_._

_.._

_._

Time flied and they were were now nine years old and they slowly began to notice that most children are adopted at that age,they began to understand - they won't be together _forever _\- and they knew that time is going to come soon.

* * *

And they were right,Erza found out that she is getting adopted. Both of them shed many tears and Erza tried to step up and actually do something about it,but they just weren't able to adopt both of them. Erza's new ''parents'' gave Lucy and Erza few hours to spend together and say their goodbyes. Her new parents themselves told the nurse_** (in secret)**_ that their hearts were breaking because they had to separate them.

''Lu-chan..I-I...'' she stopped ''I c-can't believe they're going to separate us...'' and the blonde stopped in her tracks as well. There was a short scilence, but you could see a tear roll down blonde's pale face that her hair covered,but then she beamed ''Don't sweat it Er-chan!If you keep worrying,this little time together we have left is gonna pass in worry!'' she smiled again ''Besides,I'm happy you're getting adopted!'' she cheered.

''Listen,I promise,so mark my words! No matter what. No matter matter when. And no matter where. After you leave we'll meet again and have lots of fun like right now!'' she said excitedly and pulled her red haired friend to the beautiful yard with swings.

* * *

.

..

...

...!

...

..

.

''You still come to me in my dreams Lu-chan.I wonder...'' she looked at the Moon ''...if you'll keep your promise. No matter what...No matter when...And no matter where...'' she inhaled slowly

''Well meet again...'' and with that she turned around whilst Moon shined on her red hair.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it! Oh and sorry for a short chapter T A T  
**_

_**Leave me replies on what I should change ;3**_

_**Yana~**_


	3. The meeting

_**U-uh..I didn't really forget about other stories but,I don't have that much time especially during the week,but I myself am eager to find out what my mind's up to :A  
**_

_**I've actually been writing this in school during lunch break and when teacher gets out XD**_

* * *

_~The meeting~  
_

_'I was running away from her,she soaked me,AGAIN.'_

''U-uh'' I let out a yelp, as I felt my face slammed into something . Did I run into something. Did I hit a locker again?But instead of a cold flat board my face hit something warm and muscular.I assumed it was a person. But then despite the warmness something cold was at the center of my forehead._'Wait...Shit!Name tag!I hope it's not someone I think it is...' _''Sorry!'' I got up ready to run away but the person _'Pink hair? no. No. NO-**N**O' _cut me to it ''You better be!'' and with that he went away while I stood dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway._'I'm sure if I were a dog,my tail couldn't be seen' _And once again I could see everyone at then I remembered it-I have homeroom with Gildrarts!I sprinted down the hall since the bell was just about to ring.

* * *

_~With Erza~_

''I wonder if Gray and Natsu changed?Oh,what about Lisanna..?'' I muttered under my breath.I was standing near the lockers on the first floor,but then; the _bell _rang.

''Shit..'' I ran forward since my homeroom,A-1 should be at the end of the hallway like that miss told me.

When I was finally there I tried to stop but...someone crashed with me,I'm pretty sure they weren't able to stop just like me. Both of us fell on the cold floor,but the funny thing is that we actually opened the door . The man standing in front of the board- Mister Gildarts I assume,was laughing while the others from _our _class were adding pointless and idiotic comments.

_~No ones perspective~_

_''Great job nerd!'' _and the other one said_ ''Wow,how did she manage to take down the new student-she probably wants attention'' _then another one_ ''I really don't know why some of you still get surprised by the actions of that whore.''_

The red haired one got up and helped other one blonde hid her face under her hair and quick-paced to the back of the classroom.

Just then a strong voice could be heard ''Miss Scarlet. Please introduce yourself to the rest of the class,then you can go sit next to Miss Strauss. please raise your hand Miss Strauss .'' The silver haired girl he addressed as Miss Strauss,raised her hand. The other one _''Miss Scarlet.'' _went before the class and plainly-with no emotions said ''My name is Erza Scarlet.I hope we'll get to know each other better sometime.'' No one did nothing,no one besides the blonde she crashed into few moments ago. She raised her head up and her eyes met with ones that belonged to the red head.

A short silence soon made a pause and she said ''Er-chan...''

* * *

_**That's it xD**_

_**I hope you all like it!Until next time!**_

_**Yana~**_


End file.
